My Baby Girl
by xautumnrosex
Summary: Snow White and Prince Charming search for a way that will allow them to raise Emma, and find it in a vial of magic powder. But Snow and Charming get more than what they bargained for, and their decisions may end up tearing the family apart. [Snowing & Charming Family Fluff! Takes place after 2x10]
1. Chapter 1

A small bell tinkled as the door to Mr. Gold's pawn shop swung open. Looking up from polishing his love's small, chipped cup, the corners of Mr. Gold's lips turned up as he saw who had come to has him for a favor today.

"Ah, Snow White, Prince Charming. What can I do for you?" He murmured, slipping the cup into a drawer underneath the counter. Snow's eyes were red and her cheeks were splotchy. Her husband had his arm around her shoulders protectively. _She's been crying_, Mr. Gold noted.

"We-" Snow sniffed, but she was immediately stopped by her husband.

"Snow and I… we've been helping Emma raise Henry lately. Having a grandchild is great; I couldn't ask for anything more. But we were wondering if.." The Prince trailed off and bit his lip, pondering over whether to present their precarious situation to the broker.

"If you had anything that could allow us to see Emma's childhood. Something that would allow us to raise her." Snow finished for her husband.

"I happen to have exactly what you need, your Highness. Why, it just arrived today. Fresh from the cauldron, eh?" He chuckled, ducking into a back room. He rummaged through cabinets of vials before settling on a small, pint-sized glass containing shimmering blue dust. He brought it out to the royal couple and set it on the counter for them to see.

"This," He said, motioning towards the bottle. "Is a spell. It will present the giver with what their heart desires most from the receiver. If, for example, Snow White here were to give this potion to Miss Swan, say in a glass of wine-"

"She would turn into a child." Snow breathed, awestruck. She took the tiny bottle in her hands. Tears filled her eyes as she thought of finally being able to raise her daughter.

"But only for a two week period." Mr. Gold warned. Snow closed her fist around the bottle.

"We'll take it. Name your price."

"Honey-"

Snow looked up at her husband's doubtful face.

"David, please. For us. For Emma. For _me._" She pleaded. David broke into a grin and pulled his wife into a hug.

"How could I say no to you, my love?" He whispered, planting a kiss on her cheek. Rumplestiltskin chuckled.

As they broke apart, Snow returned her attention to Mr. Gold.

"Your price. Name it."

Mr. Gold flashed his teeth at them. "None. Free. Com-pli-mentary!" He said, slipping into the voice of his Enchanted Forest persona for the last bit. Snow arched her eyebrows.

"But why?"

Mr. Gold leaned forward and let his arm rest on the counter. "Your daughter has done us _all_ a favor by breaking that nasty curse of Regina's. She deserves to have some time with her parents, of course."

Snow and Charming looked at each other skeptically.

"No games here, Gold. What's the real reason?"

Rumplestiltsken giggled.

"Let's just say I'm invested in your future."

After dinner that night, Snow poured a hearty glass of wine for each of them and a cup of sparkling cider for Henry. As she was preparing the drinks, she had slipped the dust into Emma's glass. She hoped that it had stirred in well enough for Emma not to notice a difference in texture or taste.

"Alright. What's the occasion?" She asked, raising an eyebrow at her mother. Snow grinned proudly.

"Henry getting straight A's, of course!"

Henry blushed as he sipped his cider. Emma smiled and put an arm around her son.

"Awh, Henry, that's great! I'm so proud of you!"

"Yeah," he murmured, still furiously blushing. "Report cards today."

They all held up their glasses of wine, and Henry, his cider.

"To good grades!" Charming said.

"To good grades!" They all echoed, clanking their glasses together. Snow laughed as Henry's cider sploshed over the edge of his cup.

Henry hiccupped furiously after draining his cup. Emma laughed.

"Was it the bubbles?" Henry nodded and then proceeded to laugh and hiccup at the same time. Emma stood and filled a clean glass with some tap water.

"Down the whole thing, kid. Should help."

Henry chugged the water and set the cup down. For a few minutes, it seemed to work. But, just as Emma finished her glass of wine, Henry hiccupped yet again. The family laughed.

"Hey, you said this was Cabernet, right?" Emma asked, setting her wine glass in the sink.

"Yeah, why?"

Emma shrugged. "I feel like mine had dust in it. What year was it from?"

"1998." Snow responded before taking another sip of her own wine.

"Explains the dust. Tasted good, though. "

Snow laughed.

Henry had just sat down on the couch when David called him over.

"Hey, kiddo. Regina wanted to spend some time with you. Would you mind spending the night over at her place?" He asked, handing him a backpack. Henry grinned.

"Sure! I haven't seen her a while, and, well, she's my mom, too." He answered, casting a glance over at Emma. David put an around his Grandson's shoulder and led him towards the door.

"Great. I told Regina I'd drop you off at eight, so we should get going now. Do you want to stop for some ice-cream on the way?"

"Awesome!" Henry broke into a grin. "One sec. Lemme say bye to my Mom and Gramma."

Henry turned around and glanced over at Emma.

"Mom!" He called. "I'm le-e-eaving!"

Emma dashed over to her son and enveloped him in a hug.

"Have fun at Regina's, kiddo. Call me on the walkie-talkie if she does anything… Evil Queen-ish. I'll come pick you up right away."

Henry laughed. "Don't worry, Mom. I'll be fine."

David opened the door and ushered Henry out.

"Bye!" He called again as the two ran down the steps.

As David shut the door, Emma sat down on the couch. Yawning, she looked up at Snow, her eyes drooping.

"Man, I'm beat. Long day today at the station." She spread herself across the couch and grabbed the remote.

"You up for watching some ANTM?"  
"I thought you hated that show."

Emma snorted. "I hate the _models._ I enjoy watching grown women throw tantrums when they get eliminated."

Snow rolled her eyes._ Yeah, sure,_ she thought. Emma turned on the TV and soon became engrossed in the show. Snow sat back on the couch and tried not to pay attention, but soon became as engrossed as her daughter.

Emma fell asleep around their third episode, just as one of Snow's personal least-favorite model was eliminated.

"Yes!" She cheered, jumping off the couch. She broke into a fit of giggles as the girl tried to throw a shoe at the camera.

"Emma, this is hilarious! Now I know why you like it so much!" Snow laughed, looking over at Emma's figure on the couch.

"Emma?" She whispered. Leaning down, she saw that her daughter was asleep. She smiled and spread a blanket over her. Emma moaned softly in her sleep, but did not wake.

"Hey, I'm-" Charming started to say as he opened the door. Snow put a finger to her lips and pointed to Emma. David grinned.

"It's working out!" Snow mouthed. They both looked at the clock in the kitchen. It read 10:46.

"She'll probably change at midnight." David mouthed back. "Want me to take her upstairs?"

Snow nodded. As David scooped their sleeping twenty-eight-year-old daughter up in his arms, Snow went up to her room to ready herself for bed.

As she brushed her teeth, she could not stop smiling as she thought of what fun they'd have tomorrow.

_I wonder how old she'll be? _She asked herself. _Eight? Thirteen? Two? _

She still pondered over the thought as she crawled into bed, and had just thought of the number _three _as she fell into a deep sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Snow woke up to a little girl's cry. Bolting up in bed, she looked over at Charming. _It worked! _She thought, overjoyed yet worried at the same time. The two rushed to Emma's room to find a little girl tangled in a mess of clothes and sheets.

"Mommy!" she cried, tears streaming her face. "Daddy, I stuck!"

Rushing to her daughter's aid, Snow pulled little Emma out of big Emma's clothes and sheets. She had no clothes that would fit her, Snow realized. David had noticed the same thing and turned to Snow.

"You stay here and give Emma a bath. I can go out and get some clothes for her and I can pick up breakfast at Granny's."

"What if Regina sees you?" Snow worried, thinking about what might happen if Regina knew what the Charming family was really up to.

David shrugged. "You won't have to worry about it. When I dropped Henry off, she told me to tell you that she and Henry were going to be at the beach in Rhode Island for three weeks and that she forgot to ask you about his assignments. She wanted to spend some time with Henry, I guess."

Snow smiled, relived. "Still, if anyone asks, tell them that they're an early Christmas gift for Alex. They'll believe it."

"Mommy?" Emma tugged on a piece of Snow's short hair. Snow turned her attention back to her daughter.

"Right. Let's get your bath going, Emma! Does a bath sound like fun?" She asked, bouncing Emma on her hip. Emma squealed with glee. Snow smiled, and walked into the bathroom. David grinned, waved to his wife, and walked out of the room, ready to go on his quest for clothes.

Emma's smile was as bright as the sun as Snow filled the tub.

"Emma, baby," Snow ventured. "You've always lived with us, right?"

Emma thought about it for a moment and screwed her face up in confusion.

"I fink so, Mommy. But I do, wight?"

Snow smiled and tested the water. It was just right. Turning off the faucet, she lifted her daughter into the air, smiled, and kissed her forehead.

"Right," She agreed, setting her down gently in the bathtub. She was relieved to hear that the potion had allowed her to recognize herself and David as her mommy and daddy.

Emma splashed around in the bathtub for a good half hour. She played with an old rubber duck that Snow had found in a cupboard and was constantly grabbing at her Mother's nose with the washcloth.

"Emma, what does the duckie say?" Snow asked, holding the duck tantalizingly in front of Emma. She knew that Emma was a little old for this game, but she couldn't resist.

"Quack!" Emma squealed, reaching forward to grab the duck with her chubby fingers. Snow handed it to her, poured some shampoo in her hands and rubbed it through what little hair Emma had.

As she massaged the shampoo all around Emma's head, she leaned forward and placed a kiss on Emma's cheek.

"Mommy loves you so much, Emma," Snow whispered. "You know that, right?"

"O' cose, Mommy! You my Mommy!"

Snow laughed and poured a cup of water over Emma's head to rinse out the shampoo. Emma giggled as the water splashed over her face. After washing her body, Snow drained the tub and wrapped Emma in a towel.

"What do you want for breakfast, sweetie pie?" She asked, sitting down on her daughter's bed with Emma in her lap.

"Mommy, I gotta get dwessed befowe bweakfast!" Emma reasoned, pointing to the closet.

"I know, sweetie pie, but Daddy's not gonna be home with your clothes for a little while now. Why don't we have some cereal while we wait?"

Emma thought about this for a moment before breaking into another one of her signature grins.

"Otay, Mommy. Tan I wear you bathwobe?" She asked. Snow smiled.

"Of course, princess! Let's get you all wrapped up and then get you some Cheerios."

Once Emma had been safely wrapped into Snow's fuzzy, pink bathrobe, the two went into the kitchen to prepare a pre-breakfast of Cheerios. Snow set Emma down on the couch and poured the cereal into a plastic bowl that Ella had left when she visited with Alex.

"Do you want milk, baby?"

"Yes, Mommy."

"What do we say?" Snow questioned.

"Pwease."

"That's my girl!" Snow beamed. She quickly poured an adequate amount of milk, put in a spoon, and brought it to Emma on the couch.

"Do we want to watch cartoons while we eat our Cheerios, baby?" She asked, motioning to the TV. Emma nodded. Snow grabbed the remote and found a channel suitable for Emma called _Disney Junior._ The first show that came on and the one that Emma liked the most was about a princess named Sofia.

"I'm home!" David called as he opened the door. Sofia and the half-empty bowl of cheerios was forgotten as Emma jumped off the couch and raced over to her Daddy.

"Daddy!" She cried. David dropped his many shopping bags, picked his daughter up, and spun her around. Emma giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck as they came to a stop.

"Daddy, what's in the bags?" Emma asked. David grinned as he set Emma down.

"There's a lot of things in the bags, princess. And guess what? It's all for you!"

Emma gasped in surprise and looked up at her Daddy. All for her? Could it possibly be?

"Weally, Daddy?"

"Really and truly!" He promised.

"Show me, show me!" She squealed. David smiled and pushed one bag over towards Emma.

"Why don't see for yourself, Princess?" He asked. Emma grinned and pulled out the tissue paper first shopping bag. Impatient, she picked up the bag and turned it upside down. At least a dozen little outfits came tumbling out of the bag.

Emma gasped and picked up a small orange overall-dress.

"Daddy, they look like pwincess dwesses!" She enthused, picking up the four dresses that David had picked. Among the other clothes were three shirts, three pairs of pants and two pairs of pajamas.

"Do you want to get dressed now, baby?" Snow asked, crouching down so that she could be level with her daughter. Emma nodded.

"Which dress do you want to wear?"

"I wanna wear dis one, Mommy," she giggled, picking up a blue denim dress. Snow smiled and picked up both her daughter and the dress. Charming reached into another bag and handed Snow a plastic package of underwear and socks. Snow smiled gratefully and walked into the bathroom.

"Are you excited to see what else Daddy got you, baby?"

"Yes!" Emma cheered, squirming as Snow tried to pull the dress over her head.

"Stay still, Emma," Snow chided. Emma giggled, but obeyed. As soon as Snow had finished pulling her socks on and set the girl down, Emma rushed out of the bathroom to go see what else David had in store. Snow chuckled.

By the time Snow had hung her bathrobe up again and made her way back down the stairs, Emma had made her way through all of the bags except one. There was a ginormous teddy bear, which Snow knew the older Emma would absolutely hate, some princess dress ups and and a small box, which lay open and empty on the ground. Snow shot David a quizzical look. In response, he pointed to Emma's neck. She was wearing a silver chain with a small butterfly at the end. Snow smiled.

"Alright, princess," he said, sitting the next bag in front of Emma.

"There are two presents in here- a big one, and a small one. Which one do you want to open first?"

"Big one!" Emma cheered. Charming smiled and pulled out a wrapped box. Emma eagerly tore the pink wrapping paper to reveal a game called _Pretty Pretty Princess._

"A pwincess!" Emma squealed.

"That's right! I got that game for you and your Mommy to play," He smiled. Emma shook her head.

"No, Daddy, I want _you_ to play it with me!" Snow bit her lip to refrain herself from bursting into a fit of laughter.

"Maybe later, princess, but don't you want to open your last gift?" He asked, putting another present in front of Emma. Pretty Pretty Princess forgotten, Emma tore open the last gift. She gasped as the paper revealed a princess doll.

"A dolly!" She exclaimed. "Mommy, wook, a dolly!"

Snow came over to examine the toy. It was a stereotypical Princess with no specific name; she wore a purple gown and had a felt tiara. She could tell the toy was meant for younger kids; there was no plastic at all except for the packaging. The doll itself and all its' accessories were felt or plush. She smiled at David over Emma's head.

"Good thinking." She mouthed. Charming winked.

"Mommy, pwease open my dolly," Emma said, handing the box to Snow. Snow smiled and put the box down as she picked her daughter up.

"Not yet, sweetie pie. We have to eat breakfast first. Daddy brought home something yummy from Granny's!"

David took out a brown paper bag and opened it to reveal two grilled cheeses and a bear claw donut.

"Daddy, which one is fow me?" Emma asked, crawling up onto a stool.

"Which one do you think?" He asked, his eyes sparkling. Emma's chubby toddler hand reached for the bear claw. David chuckled.

"Yup, that's for you, alright."

Emma took a large bite of the donut and a blissful expression crossed her face. Snow chuckled.

"Don't take too big of a bite, baby," she advised, watching Emma eat her donut. The girl visibly jumped as the phone rang. Startled, she began to cry. David picked the phone up from its' hook, took one look at the caller I.D., and threw it to Snow.

_Call from: Regina Mills._ The phone read.

_Oh, crap, _Snow thought. _We're screwed!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! :) I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed, followed, liked, etc. I'm really glad that y'all are liking the story so far! **

**Anyway, sometime in the near future, I plan to have a chapter from someone else's POV, but I'm not going to say who yet (the past three chapters have been from Snow's POV). Try and guess who it's going to be! :)**

**I don't, under any circumstances own Once Upon A Time or their characters (although I wish I did). :c **

** Now back to the story! :)**

Snow darted into the bathroom, phone in hand, and pressed talk.

"Hello?"

"Gramma?" The voice of an eleven-year-old-boy answered. Internally, Snow sighed in relief.

"Oh. Henry. Hi!" She said, the optimism returning to her voice.

"Hi, Gramma. Um, is Emma there?" He asked, his voice sounding rushed. Was Regina giving him grief over calling his family?

"Oh, yeah. One sec." She stomped on the tile a few times to mimic going up the steps, and fake yelled; "Emma! Henry's on the phone for you!"

If it weren't for Snow's talent of mimicry, the whole act would have gone down in flames. But, for the past few months, she and David had been practicing their Emma imitations in secret. Snow had hers almost down-pat.

"Hey, kiddo," she said, hoping that she sounded at least vaguely like Emma.

"Hi, Mom." He responded. "Your voice sounds different."

Snow quickly choked out a fake cough.

"Well, my throat's a bit sore."

"No, it sounds higher. But you do sound kinda hoarse…" he added.

"Must just be the phone," Snow said, trying to play it off.

"Yeah. Anyway, I was just calling to say 'hi'. So, 'hi'."

"How's Rhode Island?" Snow asked.

"It's been fine. Mom's taking me out to dinner soon." He said.

"Mommy!" Emma called from the living room. Snow gulped. _Please don't let Henry have heard that. _She prayed.

"What was that?"

"Oh, er- nothing. El- Ashley and Sean came over with Alex."

"I thought she was only a few months old?" Henry questioned.

"She's, like, one now." Snow lied. "She was born, like, a week after I came into town, remember?"

"Oh, yeah!" Henry recalled.

There was a small pause in which Snow heard Regina calling Henry to the car.

"I gotta go. We're leaving to go to the restaurant now. Bye, Mom!"

"Bye, kid."

Snow breathed a sigh of relief as she clicked the 'off' button. As she opened the door, Emma came bolting towards her and nearly knocked her off of her feet as she wrapped herself around Snow's legs.

"Hi, baby," She said, lifting Emma into her arms.

"Hi, Mommy," Emma said, sticking her thumb into her mouth. Reaching down to the counter, she picked up the box that her doll was stored in.

"Open, Mommy?" She asked.

"Sure, baby," she said, starting to put Emma down. Emma let out a squeal of protest and wrapped her arms around her mother's neck.

"No, Mommy," She said, a pleading look in her eyes. Snow sighed and handed Emma to David.

"Why don't you let Daddy hold you while I open this? Maybe you can show him Sofia." She suggested, motioning to the still-on television where the princess show was playing.

Emma squirmed and David gently put her down. Grabbing her father's finger, she attempted to drag him into the living room.

"T'mon, Daddy!" She squealed, her thumb still in her mouth. Snow chuckled and began to work on getting the doll out of it's plastic case.

After a grueling twenty minutes of cutting plastic and undoing wire ties, Snow finally had Emma's felt doll out of its' packaging. She fastened the tiara around her head and velcroed the small scepter she came with to her hand.

"Emma!" She called. "Your doll is ready."

Emma jumped off the couch and ran to Snow.

"Mommy, she a pwincess!" Emma squeaked, hugging the doll to her chest. Snow smiled.

"What's her name, baby?"

Emma thought for a minute before decided on the perfect name.

"Her name is Sofia, wike the pwincess on tv, Mommy." Emma announced, taking the doll back to the couch. She pulled the coffee table closer to the couch and set her doll down on the pillows. Then, darting over to the door, she grabbed her big teddy bear and dragged him over to the table. Setting him down, she went back to the entrance to grab the game that her Daddy had gotten her, Pretty Pretty Princess.

She removed the lid from the box and dumped the contents onto the table. Throwing the gameboard onto the couch, she spread the jewelry out over the surface of the table.

"Mommy, Daddy-" (She said it like 'Da-ee', Snow noticed,) "come pway with me!"

Snow made her way to the living room, and kneeled on the floor next to the bear.

"What are we going to play, baby?" she asked, looking around at the plastic jewelry.

"We's gonna dwess up, Mommy!" Emma announced, running to grab her dress up dresses from one of the many bags. She dragged them back to the small living area and propped them on the couch.

"I gonna wear dis one," she proclaimed, picking up the sparkly yellow dress that belonged to the Disney version of Belle.

"Mommy, you wear dis one!" She said, handing her mother the Disney Snow White dress. Snow smiled and took the dress.

"And Daddy-" (she said 'Da-ee' again, much to Snow's delight) "will be da pwince!" She took the tiara off her doll's head and placed it on David's. David kissed his daughter on the cheek. Snow smiled and returned the dress to her daughter.

"I don't think this will fit me, baby," she said. "And princes wear _crowns_, honey, not tiaras." She added, pulling the tiara off of David's head. Emma pouted and crossed her arms.

"But we'll still play," Snow reasoned. "Why don't you get all dressed up and we can play princess?"

"Otay!" Emma said, the frown turning into a smile. She took the dress off of it's wooden hanger. Snow helped her get her arms into the sleeves and zipped it up. Emma grinned as she looked down at the results. Then, for the final touch, she took her doll's tiara and placed it atop her head. Snow helped her put on a necklace and bracelet from the Pretty Pretty Princess game, and happily helped her snap on the fake earrings that came with it.

"Otay, Mommy, now we gonna have a tea paty." She said, sitting down next to the doll, Sofia. She patted the space next to her and looked expectantly over at her father. David smiled and sat down next to her daughter. Snow reclaimed the seat next to the teddy.

"Mommy!" Emma exclaimed, making Snow jump.

"We don't have any tea for da paty!"

Snow stood and smiled down at her daughter. "Well, Mommy will fix that! Right, baby?"

"Right!" Emma cheered. Snow made her way to the kitchen and opened the small china cupboard. She took out one, two, three, four, five teacups, sure to bring some for Sofia and the bear. She then put a kettle on the stove and poured in some hot chocolate mix. After a few minutes, the chocolate was done. She poured some in three of the cups and topped two of them with whipped cream and cinnamon. She left David's plain as she knew that was how he liked it.

"This is even better than tea," she promised, setting the teacups in front of their respective owners. Emma smiled and picked up her small cup, taking a loud slurp of the hot chocolate. Snow laughed.

After the tea party, David volunteered to watch Emma and let Snow get some errands done. Snow was hesitant to leave her baby girl, but she figured that it would be nice to let her and David have some more father-daughter time. Snow would get to see her baby all week white David was working the sheriff's station.

Snow said a quick good-bye to her husband and daughter, and then headed out to the grocery store. She picked up all the groceries that the family would need for the week as well as the latest issue of _Better Homes & Gardens_ (she had read the magazine when she was Mary Margaret, so why not now? She reasoned with herself).

As she was walking through the cereal aisle, she cart-slammed into none other than Sidney Glass.

"Hello, Ms. Blanchard," he said curtly. Snow bit back a snarl.

"Sidney," She choked out, attempting to be civil.

"Nice to see you," he mused, glancing down at the items in her cart.

"Where's your fine family? David? Henry? _Emma?"_ He asked, putting extra emphasis on Emma's name.

"If you must know," she snapped. "Henry is in Rhode Island with Regina, and David's taking care of Emma. She's sick." She lied, her temper flaring.

Whirling her cart around, she stomped away from Sidney and his deceiving questions. She had seen enough of that man. In fact, more than enough.

After checking out at the grocery store, she picked up a few more outfits for Emma. She also grabbed a bathing suit for her daughter. Even though it was November, she figured that she could take Emma to the pool in the town's small fitness center. She also picked up two new work shirts for David and a pair of pajamas for herself.

` By the time she got home, it was well after three o' clock, and Emma was just finishing her lunch of a cheese sandwich and applesauce.

"Hi, baby!" Snow called, dragging her many bags of groceries through the front door.

"Hi, Mommy! I hewp wif baggies?" Her daughter asked, jumping down from her stool and running over to Snow. Snow gave a grateful smile, but dragged the bags past her daughter.

"I'm sorry, baby, they're too heavy. It's almost nap time anyway…" she ventured, daring to see if Emma was tired yet. Emma pouted and crossed her arms.

"No, Mommy! I no need nap!"

Snow looked over at David. He bent down to pick up some of the bags, and when he looked up at her, mouthed;

_She's tired._

Snow chuckled to herself and scooped up her daughter.

"Yes you do, sweetie. Mommy even needs a nap."

"No, Mommy!" Emma yelled, squirming and kicking in her Mother's arms. Snow began to tickle Emma furiously as she made her way towards her bedroom. Emma squealed and kicked even harder.

"Mommy!" She giggled between fits of laughter. Snow smiled down at her daughter and placed her on the bed.

"How about just a tiny nap?" She asked. "When we wake up, Daddy will be all done with putting away the groceries," she reasoned.

Emma thought for a moment.

"Dis small?" she asked, holding her thumb and pointer finger about an inch apart.

"Yes, baby," Snow affirmed. "That small."

"Otay," Emma agreed, laying down on the bed and crawling over to be next to her Mommy. Snow wrapped a protective arm around her daughter and kissed the back of her head.

"Mommy loves you, Emma,"

This time, Emma said the words back.

"I wuv you too, Mommy."


	4. Author's Note

**Hello, dedicated readers of My Baby Girl! :) I know that you're eagerly awaiting the next chapter, but it might be a little bit. I've decided to update weekly, and since I've already posted a chapter, and next week is Christmas week, that might not be until 2014. I'm also starting a new story called "Home Is In Your Arms" which I'll also be updating weekly. And lastly, I'm having a bit of writer's block with this topic. I can't force myself to write, and if I did, it wouldn't be very good writing.**

**Thank you for waiting. :) Trust me, it'll be worth it.**

**Autumn x**


	5. Chapter 4

"Mommy, you gots-ta get up! Daddy said so!"

Snow groaned as she felt her three-year-old daughter jumping on the bed next to her. Forcing her eyes to open, she smiled as she saw Emma next to her.

"Hi, baby." She murmured, taking Emma in her arms and gazing over at the clock at the same time. "When did you wake up?"

"A wong time ago, Mommy." Emma said, putting her thumb in her mouth. Snow chuckled and jumped out of bed.

"So what did Daddy want me for?" She asked Emma, planting a kiss on her cheek. Emma looked up at her mother, her thumb not leaving her mouth.

"Emma?" She repeated. This time, Emma took her thumb out of her mouth.

"Pit-sah, Mommy."

"Good morning, sleepy-head!" Charming laughed as Snow and Emma entered the kitchen. Snow set Emma down and she rushed towards her father, who was wearing a white apron that said 'Kiss the Cook'. Snow grinned, dashed across the kitchen, and planted a firm kiss on his mouth. She wrapped her arms around his neck and stood on her tiptoes so she could be taller.

"I see you read the apron," He teased as they broke apart. Below them, Emma pouted. Charming laughed and took his daughter in his arms.

"So, Emma told me we're making pizzas." Snow reported, gazing at the large bowl and ingredients strewn around the countertop.

"Yep." Charming confirmed. "We already made the dough. Although-" at this, he gently set Emma down on the stool and leaned over to Snow. "-Emma insisted on putting in a secret ingredient. It's cheese."

Snow laughed. "Doesn't sound too bad." Behind them, Emma was eating pizza sauce off a spoon. As she pulled the spoon away, Snow could see a red ring of sauce around Emma's mouth. Snow tore a paper towel off from the roll and used it to wipe off Emma's face.

"Is that pizza sauce good, baby?" She asked. Emma nodded excitedly and began to put the spoon back in for more.

"No." Snow gently scolded, taking the spoon from Emma. "We don't double-dip, baby. If you want more, use a _clean _spoon."

"Otay, Mommy!" Emma said, reaching for the spoon in Snow's hand. Snow crossed her arms.

"What do you use if you want more?"

"Pwease?" Emma tried, still reaching for the spoon. Snow's lips turned upwards.

"Not quite."

Emma pouted, but then giggled as she stuck her fingers in the sauce jar. Snow sighed and dropped the spoon in the sink.

"So, what do we want on our pizza?" Charming asked, tossing the dough into the air. Snow giggled as it landed on his head.

"I can see you're not Italian." She teased, taking out a rolling pin from the cupboard. Charming smiled and began to roll the dough into a big circle.

"Teese." Emma replied, licking sauce off of her fingers. Snow reached over and took the sauce jar from Emma. Emma crossed her arms.

"You can have more on your pizza, baby." Snow reassured her.

"What else?" Charming asked.

"Olives!" Snow exclaimed.

"Ew."

"What owive, Mommy?" Emma asked. Snow smiled over at her daughter.

"You can try one on the pizza, baby. They're a vegetable."

"Beg-tababab… uhh?" Emma furrowed her brow as she tried to repeat the word.

Snow and Charming both laughed. "Vegetable, sweetie." Snow corrected her.

"Begtable." Emma repeated proudly. Her parents smiled, proud of their daughter.

"So, we want cheese, olives, and… pepperoni?" Charming asked hopefully. Snow laughed and walked over to the refrigerator. She opened it, pulled out a drawer, and removed some small pepperoni circles.

"I know how much you love it," she teased, waving it in front of him. Charming reached out and snatched it from his wife. Snow faked a horrified look. Her husband gave her a peck on the cheek.

"So, how about olives on half and pepperoni on the whole thing?" Charming tried to reason. Snow crossed her arms.

"Olives on half and pepperoni on half."

"Teese!" Emma said, wanting to be heard.

"Three-quarters pepperoni?"

"Half or none."

"Teese!" Emma said again.

"Five-eighths?"

"Half."

"TEESE!" Emma cried, and suddenly shredded cheese flew everywhere. Snow and Charming both stood in shock as the mozzarella cheese landed all around them. Then, slowly, Snow began to giggle. Charming began to laugh a deep, belly laugh. And Emma laughed so hard that her cheeks turned red.

"Teese, Mommy." She said simply. Snow laughed herself to tears. Charming, meanwhile, had dug out a video camera from a cupboard and was now taking a video of the family.

"As you can see, Mommy finds this all very hilarious." He said, pointing the camera at Snow, who was now crying from laughing so hard. "But I wouldn't if I were her, because she's cleaning it up."

"Very funny, Charming." She said, wiping her eyes.

Charming then turned the camera on his daughter. "This is my beautiful baby girl, Emma. Say hi, Princess!"

Emma showed the camera her empty bag of cheese. "Teese!"

Charming laughed.

"This is what happens when you let Emma make pizza." He said, showing the cheesy mess once more before turning the camera off.

Half an hour later, once the cheese was cleaned up and the pizza safely in the oven, the family was seated on the couch. Snow was reading her _Better Homes & Gardens _magazine on, Charming was watching the news and Emma was contentedly scribbling in a coloring book that her mother had gotten her.

"Daddy, I dwew you a pit-cher." She said, handing him a scribbled on Unicorn from her coloring book. Charming smiled and placed it on the coffee table.

"I love it, princess. I'll hang it up in my office at the station." He promised, taking her into his lap. He pulled up her dress and began to tickle her stomach. Emma let out a squeal of protest and laughed as her daddy tickled her.

"Top! Daddy!" She giggled. Charming ceased his tickling and let Emma rest her head on his shoulder. The timer beeped and Snow rushed to take the pizza out of the oven.

"Voila!" She said, setting the pizza down on the counter. Emma and Charming both gazed at it with hungry eyes. Snow pulled a pizza cutter out from the drawer and began to cut slices for her family. She purposely gave David a piece with both olives and pepperoni, and made sure to cut Emma's up into little pieces.

"Mommy," Emma said, frowning. "Why my pit-sa little?"

Snow looked over at her daughter, who had barely touched her pizza.

"A little pizza for my little princess." Charming said, tousling his daughter's hair as he absentmindedly picked the olives off of his slice. Emma giggled and picked up a piece with her fork.

"Pit-sa yummy, Mommy and Daddy."

Snow and Charming smiled at their daughter. They ate the rest of the meal in a comfortable silence, Emma putting her head in her mother's lap as she finished her "little pizza" and became drowsy.

Snow picked Emma up into her arms and grinned down at her daughter.

"Guess what time it is?" She said, using a variation of the "baby" voice. Emma looked up drowsily.

"It's bath time, Emma!"

Emma's eyes brightened. Two baths in one day?

"Weally, Mommy?" She asked excitedly. Snow nodded happily and began to climb up the stairs.

"Woah there, missy. It's _my _turn to give Emma a bath." Charming insisted, reaching over to take Emma from Mary Margaret. Snow snickered as she saw the huge mess of dishes behind him and pulled Emma away.

"Nope." She said, cradling her baby in her arms. "_You_ had two hours of alone time with her while _I _was at the grocery store. So you can do the dishes and then come and tuck her in." She insisted.

"Fine." Charming sighed, looking defeated. He gave his baby girl a kiss on the head , and then turned towards the mess of dishes. Snow dashed up to Emma's room, set her baby girl down on her bed, and then started to fill the bathtub.

"Emma! Time for your bath!" Snow called. Emma squealed in excitement and dashed into the bathroom, to where her mommy was waiting.

Snow had gotten Emma three new bath toys while she was out, and Emma was definitely enjoying them. She had smooshed the rubber duck from earlier into a new boat, and was contentedly making two fishes swim under the boat.

"Mommy, dis fisie is in wuv wif dis fisie. Dey gonna get mawwied. And dis fisie is a pwincess fisie." She said, making the two fish kiss. Snow chuckled and massaged the shampoo through her daughter's hair.

"Is the princess fish going to become the queen, baby?" She asked, watching her daughter splash. Emma nodded and made the fish kiss again.

"What about the duckie, baby?" She asked. Emma picked up the duck, looked at it for a moment and dropped it.

"Da duckie is da boy fisie's bwother." She decided, making the duck swim towards the fish.

"Are they twins?" She asked, wanting to spark Emma's imagination. Emma nodded and set the duck and the fish together. Then she put the "girl" fish on the boat and made the boat drive away.

"Where's she going?" Snow asked.

"She's goin' to her castle, Mommy!" Emma said it as though everyone in the _world _knew that this fish was riding a boat to her castle. Snow laughed and picked up the "boy" fish.

"Come back! I thought we were getting married!" She said in a deep voice. Emma giggled and turned the boat around.

"I gots-ta get my dwess fiwst!" She exclaimed, and made the boat sail away yet again.

"But let me come with you, my love!" Snow said, making the boy fish chase after the boat. Emma giggled and made the boat stop.

"Den get on da boat, silly!" She said, making room for the boy fish. Snow made the fish jump on, sat back, and let Emma play for a few more minutes.

After the girl fish got her "dress", she decided it was time for bed. She could see Emma yawning.

"I think that's enough playing for tonight, baby." She said, unplugging the drain and taking the boat from Emma. Emma pouted and crossed her arms.

"No, Mommy, I wanna pway!" she said, refusing to get out of the tub. Snow sighed, but then had an idea.

"Don't you want Daddy to read you a story?" Snow reasoned. Emma's eyes sparked.

"Fwom da Stowybook, Mommy?" She asked, grinning. Snow nodded, knowing she meant Henry's book. It now had a permanent home in Mary Margaret's apartment.

"Yes, baby, and you can pick _any _story you want!" Snow said cheerfully. Emma cheered and didn't protest when her mother slipped her into a pair of pink footie pajamas and brushed her teeth. In fact, her eyes were drooping by the time Snow set her down gently on the bed.

"Charming!" She called down the steps. "Emma's waiting for a story!"

A moment later, Charming was at Emma's bedside, the brown book in his hands.

"What story do you want to read, princess?" He asked, opening the book.

"Snow White, Daddy." She said with a yawn. Charming smiled and opened the book, giving his wife a wink. Snow rolled her eyes.

"Alright, princess. Once Upon a Time…"


	6. Chapter 5

For the first time in a long time, Mary Margaret awoke on her own. On the weekdays, her alarm clock woke her for school, and Emma and Henry were early risers on the weekends. And new, little Emma saw it as her duty to wake her Mommy up, whether it be from a small nap or a deep sleep. She was surprised that Emma wasn't awake by now; maybe she had already gone downstairs. As she sat up in bed and stretched out her arms, she looked at the clock and smiled. 9:52.

As she rolled over in bed, she could see David still sleeping. Trying not to wake him, she crawled over to his side of the bed, and wrapped his arms around her husband's shoulder.

"Ugggggggh." David moaned, waking upon Snow's touch. Snow giggled as he rolled over, effectively crushing her.

"David!" She protested. David looked around, pretending to be confused.

"Huh? I thought I heard Snow." He teased. Snow snorted from beneath him.

"Save it for Emma!" She teased back, attempting to push him off of her. David gave a fake sigh of protest and rolled to the other side of the bed.

"Good morning!" He said, his voice bright as day as Mary Margaret popped up from her formerly smooshed position. Her hair was rumpled and she had a scowl on her face. "Oh, come on now." He said, coyly wrapping his arms around her. He pulled her on top of him and his lips crashed into hers. The kiss was warm, passionate and full of love.

"I love you." Snow murmured between kisses.

"I love you more." David whispered.

They were interrupted by Snow's alarm clock buzzing. Snow slammed down on it with her hand and laughed as she and David broke apart.

"It's time to get up." She said, her eyes drifting towards her bedroom door, and ultimately, Emma's room. "Do you think she's up?" She whispered to David, raising an eyebrow. David shrugged.

"She had a big day yesterday. I wouldn't be surprised if she slept in." David whispered back. He jumped out of bed, pulled on a t-shirt, and started down the steps. Snow, meanwhile, brushed out her ruffled pixie-cut hair and pulled on her bathrobe before making her way to Emma's room. She opened the door to find Emma sleeping soundly in her bed, a teddy bear pulled up next to her. She smiled to herself.

"Emma, angel, it's time to get up!" She whispered in a singsong voice. Emma's little eyes fluttered open. She yawned, stretched out her arms, and looked up at her Mommy with a huge smile on her face.

"Hi, Mommy!" She squeaked, holding her arms up, signifying she wanted to be picked up. Snow happily obliged and kissed her daughter's cheek.

"Hi, baby girl." She said, smiling and beginning to walk down the stairs. "Did you have good dreams?" She asked. Emma nodded vigorously and stuck her thumb in her mouth.

"Hey, look who's up!" David exclaimed as the two girls walked into the room. Snow beamed and sat down on the couch with Emma still in her arms.

"What's for breakfast?" She asked, turning on the TV for Emma. David smiled and pulled out a box of Aunt Jemima pancake mix.

"Pancakes." He said, pouring the powder in a glass bowl and adding water. Snow then turned her attention to Emma, who was absorbed in the TV.

"Guess what we're going to do today, baby?" She asked, picking Emma up and sitting her on her lap. Emma turned to her mother and grinned through her thumb.

"Tea paty?" She asked hopefully. Snow laughed and shook her head.

"Not today, baby. Daddy and I are going to take you to the pool!" Emma gasped in excitement.

"Weally, Mommy?" She squeaked, jumping up and down. Snow laughed and picked up her daughter.

"Really and truly." She promised. Emma's grin grew wider. "Now, how about some pancakes, baby?" She asked, setting Emma down into her kitchen booster seat. Emma nodded vigorously as her Mommy strapped her in and set a plate down in front of her. "I'll be right back, Emma." She told the toddler, standing and going to get the stack of pancakes from the counter.

"Mommy." Emma called. "What a _poow_?"

Mary Margaret laughed as she put a paper plate filled with cut up chocolate chip pancakes in front of her daughter. "A _pool_ is place where you go swimming, sweetheart."

"Like a big bathtub." Charming put in, his eyes shining. Snow kissed him.Gods, she loved this man so much.

Charming pulled Snow closer as Emma contentedly ate her pancakes.

"You still planning to cross the town line?" She asked, kissing him softly.

"I called Gold, he said as long as we're each holding one of her hands we should be fine." He whispered back, wrapping his arms around her. Snow squealed and leaned in for another kiss.

"Mommy!" Emma called, breaking the moment. "Mo' juice?"

Snow looked over at Charming and chuckled. "Duty calls." She said, giving him a kiss on the cheek before going to re-fill Emma's juice glass.

"Mommy, I so es-sited!" She enthused, kicking her legs back and forth in her booster. Snow chuckled as she handed Emma the sippy cup filled with juice. She took one loud slurp out of the sippy cup's straw, giggled, and looked up at her mom.

" No slurping, Emma." Snow chastised, trying not to laugh.

"No _surpin'_." Emma repeated, just as she took another slurp from her straw. This time, Snow laughed.

After breakfast, Snow unstrapped Emma from the booster seat and set her down on the chair.

"Mommy! I tan't see da table!" Emma called, her eyes barely over the edge. Snow laughed as she put the booster down next to her backpack full of things she would need for the pool.

"I'll be right there, baby!" She called. She scooped Emma up out of the chair and set her down in front of the steps.

"Go upstairs and sit on your bed, baby." She instructed. "I'll be right up, and we can pick out your outfit together."

Emma nodded, grinning widely, and slowly made her way up the stars. Charming laughed. "She's pretty smart. She knows not to run up the stairs."

"She gets it from _me._" Snow teased, elbowing him in the ribs.

"Hey!" He protested, sweeping her up into a hug.

"She has your eyes." She pointed out. Charming grinned, and the two shared a quick kiss.

"I have to get ready." She reminded him as they pulled away for the fourth time. "Or do you not want your daughter to learn how to swim?"

"Of course I want her to learn." He protested. "But I don't want to let _you _go." He whispered, putting a stray hair behind her ear. Snow grinned and wriggled out of his grip. She quickly gathered some snacks for her pool bag and was packing them up when she heard a crash and a cry coming from Emma's room. She dropped everything in a flurry and proceeded to run up the stairs, but Charming stopped her.

"Don't worry," He said. "I've got this."

Upstairs, he found Emma crying on her bedroom floor. "Daddy." She sobbed, holding her arms out in the _pick-me-up _gesture. Charming obliged, and sat down on his daughter's bed.

"What's wrong, princess?" he asked, wiping her tears away. She sniffled and pointed at the big brown book that was on the floor.

"I wanted to wead da stowie, Daddy." She sobbed, shoving her face into his shirt. Charming rubbed small circles around her back and gave her a soothing kiss on the forehead.

"Do you have any boo-boos?" He asked, picking up the book in one arm and holding Emma in the other. She held out her hand, where there was a red mark from the book hitting it.

"Daddy will kiss it and make it feel better." He promised, putting his lips to her hand. She sniffled and wrapped her arms around her Daddy's neck.

"Tank you." She murmured.

"Now." He said, opening her closet, where a dozen tiny outfits hung. "What do you want to wear today?"

Tears forgotten, Emma looked around for a moment before setting on a long-sleeved pink dress with _Hello Kitty _ironed onto the front. Charming smiled, pulled out a pair of socks and underwear from a bag on the closet floor, and proceeded to take his daughter's choices down to Snow.

"She picked _Hello Kitty._" He announced, handing the clothes and Emma to Snow. Snow smiled, looked from Charming to the book that was still in his arms, and raised an eyebrow. Charming mouthed; "I'll tell you later."

"Hello Kitty, huh, Emma?" She asked, leading Emma into the bathroom. Emma nodded excitedly.

Once Emma was dressed, Charming and Snow loaded the pool bag and the picnic basket full of snacks into the car. Charming them put together a booster car-seat for Emma.

"Are you excited, Emma?" Snow asked as she helped her daughter get the seatbelt around the booster seat. Emma nodded enthusiastically and gave her mom a thumbs up. Charming climbed into the driver's side and started the car. Snow quickly finished doing Emma's seat belt jumped into shotgun.

Snow's heart began to beat faster and faster as they neared the town line. She knew they couldn't risk taking Emma anywhere in Storybrooke, but there were also risks of going over the town line. Emma sensed her mother's nervousness and reached out her hand. Snow gratefully took it, knowing it would be necessary to hold on tightly as they crossed the line. David stuck out his hand as well as they saw the spray-painted orange line come into view.

The couple held their breath as the car slowed down.

"Don't let go, Emma." Charming said, squeezing his daughter's hand tightly.

"I won't." Emma promised, squeezing back.

As the car's from wheels crossed over the town line, the scenery outside began to blur. As they went farther over the line, Snow's vision became warped. Everything was blurred, crooked and miscolored. She felt scared as it became worse, but she could feel Emma clutching at her hand.

"Mommy?" She asked, confused.

And then, her vision was back to normal. They were over the town line! Snow breathed a sigh of relief. She and Charming looked at each other at the exact same time.

"Snow?"

"Charming?"

They both laughed in relief and Charming kissed his wife in happiness. Emma dropped their hands, and they continued driving.

"I was so scared." Snow whispered, taking her husband's hand in her. Charming nodded. "I was scared I would lose you." She leaned her head on his shoulder. Charming gave her a look of affection.

"You _never_ have to worry about that." He reminded her. "Because I will always find you."

**(Hey, everyone! Sorry for the kinda short chapter, I just wanted to update. :P Anyways, in the next chapter, Snow, Charming and Emma are going to an indoor swimming pool! :3 Lotsa fluff there! Hope y'all have a great super bowl weekend!**

**Xoxo Autumn)**


End file.
